


Valentine's Day Baby

by SQFeatherNova2



Series: Mayor Regina and Artist Emma [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQFeatherNova2/pseuds/SQFeatherNova2
Summary: A gift for SwanQueen fandom. A little oneshot for all.I'm not giving nothing away in this summary, just go read.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Maleficent/Snow Queen | Ingrid | Sarah Fisher
Series: Mayor Regina and Artist Emma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177496
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Valentine's Day Baby

**Author's Note:**

> TW: brief mentions of pregnancy loss and mild description of what happens to our couple. 
> 
> This is a fluff piece, but I'm putting this warning there because there's a reason as the story goes, you'll see. It has a happy ending, I promise you. As I said, brief mentions.

Regina woke up the day before Valentine’s Day, restless. She was out of bed with little trouble, despite the fact she was eight and a half months pregnant with her and her wife’s miracle baby. Emma and her were friends since elementary school, and both developed feelings for one another in middle school. Both were scared half to death one would reject the other because of the friendship they shared or one didn’t share the same feelings. Regina asked Emma out first in high school during gym class and punched Lily for a remark that wasn’t lady-like. Killian and Robin actually are their best friends and are married to their high school sweethearts Milah and Marian, respectively.

Downstairs, Lola, the chocolate lab mix the two women rescued from Puerto Rico some years back, is waiting to be let out at the backdoor. “Good morning, dear. There you go.” Lola did her business and came back, allowed Regina to dry her off with a towel and the dog greeted her belly with a couple licks. “Aww, you can’t wait to see the baby, like Mommies, huh?” Lola wagged her tail softly. “Come get your breakfast, Mom needs milk and honey.” Lola followed closely and the two ended up in the kitchen. The brunette found the airtight jar of dog food, Emma thoughtfully bought at the Storybrooke’s country store, who knew you’d find useful things in a country store, and poured the right amount of food into the little slide Emma made that started from the island and ends at Lola’s bowl. _The things you do for me._ Emma made the wooden slide so Regina wouldn’t have to bend to the floor and struggle to get back up.

Lola was a patient dog and waited for every last piece of food to land in her bowl before she started eating. For the brunette, she grabbed her “Mayor of Storybrooke” mug that Emma had made for her two years prior. Emma found her love of creating things in middle school and when high school offered shop class, she found she loved working with wood and metal. In art classes, she loved drawing, creating pottery and painting. Regina loves drawing and ceramics, but she’s starting to get the hang of wood. Both women love nature and that’s how they came across Lola. Puerto Rico was their vacation after college graduation and they stumbled on a rescue near the beach. Lola wasn’t even one of the ones believed to survive. The women visited the rescue every day and walked the dogs, but Lola stole their hearts.

Regina was heartbroken leaving without the precious furball and Emma made preparations to bring her to the states. Before they left to go home to Storybrooke, their new home, Emma gave Regina Lola’s photo and a card. “Emma, don’t joke,” Regina said. “Who said anything about joking, my Queen? I’m not.” Regina found the photo and card. _Be my Hooman Mommies._ The card said. Regina held the card and photo to her chest while turning to her girlfriend. “She’s ours?” Emma smiled. “The rescue is handling how we get her to the states. I’ve already handled everything else.” It took a while, but Lola came after all the appropriate protocols were followed and the couple made sure they had everything for the puppy when she arrived to Storybrooke, Maine.

That was eight years ago. The couple got married two years later and Regina’s mother, Cora was ecstatic about it. The older brunette was always an easygoing person, especially when it came to Regina. Zelena, Regina’s older sister, was the troublemaker. When Regina came along, Cora lost all her edginess and her coldness. She even left her CEO job in Manhattan to raise her girls. Zelena always tried her patience and sometimes tried to turn Regina into her “mini-me.” Needless to say, Zelena’s antics never worked. Regina loves her sister, but the brunette never had to win her mother’s approval. Zelena disliked that about Regina. Could be a reason Zelena turned to jewel thievery and Regina rejected hiding her in her dorm room one night. Regina shook her head and heard the microwave ding and removed her mug, placed it on the counter before moving to the pantry for the honey.

The baby was awake inside her and scared the living daylights out of her. “Oh, good morning little one. Must you scare Mommy with a strong kick this morning? Mhhm, easy on me please.” Emma and Regina voted to be surprised on the gender. There was a reason for it, too. Emma is intersex and the first time they weren’t trying to get pregnant, despite wanting children. When it was time to know the gender, they asked for it and were told a boy. A few days later, Regina was at Town Hall, in her office and had pains. She was scared and couldn’t hold it together when she called Emma. Emma, thankfully was already in Town Hall with lunch and came through the door, dropped the lunch in a chair and carried her wife bridal style to the yellow bug.

The drive to the hospital was excruciating and they never made it to the hospital before Regina pushed the seat back, ripped her skirt off and had pushed their stillborn son into her hands. Regina held him against her chest and Emma drove to the hospital. Both women were devastated that their son was gone and Regina blamed herself. Emma got through to her wife that it wasn’t her fault. Regina felt it was, but she understood it wasn’t. It wasn’t time for them, yet then. Regina shook her head once more when she felt arms wrap around her. “What are you doing out of bed, my Queen?” Emma asked. “Hm, I wanted milk and honey.” Emma chuckled.

“I’ll let it slide then. How are my loves, you and baby?” Regina smiled and answered, “Besides the baby scaring me with a powerful kick? We’re good.” Emma felt Regina’s belly softly after coming around to face her wife and smiled. “It’s not one of the pains the doc said you might feel?” Regina shook her head. “Isn’t early for that?” Regina asked. Emma kissed Regina’s nose. “No, they can start any time, babe. Wouldn’t it be great if our little prince or princess came on Valentine’s Day?” Emma asked. Regina pondered that for a moment. “Our miracle baby born on Valentine’s? I’d love that.”

The two walked to the living room and Regina had a hard time finding a comfortable spot on the couch until she leaned against Emma softly to soften the ache from her back. Emma played with the brunette’s hair, which grew during the pregnancy and Regina felt at ease when she felt fingers through her hair. “We’re not expecting anyone today, are we?” Regina asked sleepily. “No, sleep my love.” Regina fell asleep and Emma napped as well,

Later that day, the daylight was gone and Lola was poking Regina’s belly softly. “Easy Lola,” Emma whispered. Regina moved slightly and her hoodie exposed the growing belly. “Em-ma,” Regina said in her sleep. Emma instinctively kissed Regina’s forehead and rubbed their growing baby softly. “Soon little one,” she whispered. Regina whimpered later and Emma moved her wife to her lap to hold her better. “Shh, I’m here,” whispering again. Regina wrapped her arms around her wife. “Bath,” Regina whispered. Emma chuckled and obliged.

The bath seemed to soothe both Regina and baby. Emma had joined after some coaxing from her pregnant wife. The bath had turned into sexy time, it didn’t matter how awkward for them. Regina’s sex drive was still “awake” and Regina needed her wife. “Emma.” Emma was concerned she’d make Regina’s labor start. She read that sex could jump start labor. “Are you sure? I mean, sex could jump start something you’re not ready for.” Regina literally pulled her blonde wife on top of her. “Fuck me, damn it.” Regina kissed passionately and Emma entered softly, not wanting to hurt her wife or the little one inside her. She always was afraid of doing that. “Em-ma, fuck.”

Regina’s drive needed this, she needed this. Their baby was due soon and at this point, Regina didn’t care if sex jump started labor. It just felt amazing to be together like this once more because it would be a while, medically, before she would be able to do so again. “Regina, ohh, my Queen.” Regina felt the engorged cock inside her and knew it was the reason for the pregnancy, but this time they knew. The first time was a surprise, but they love their Surprise Boy all the same. That’s what they named him. Surprise Boy before he was cremated. This time they weren’t sure of gender, but both were positive the baby was a girl. “Emma! Please!”

The two kissed as Emma groped a milk-filled breast, careful not to pinch the nipple so hard that it hurt. Her thrusts meaningful and somewhat hard. Regina came once, twice already, the bed soaked with her cum. “Regina, I’m cumming, oh! REGINA!” They both came together. “EMMA!" Emma held her pregnant wife as they came and Emma quickly changed the sheets before the two went to sleep.

***

Before dawn, Regina woke up clenching the sheets and looking at the clock. “Emma, wake up.” Emma turned and draped an arm over Regina. The pain that was subtle before, wasn’t just then, Regina twisted under the arm and tried stifling a pained gasp. Emma woke up, then. “Regina?” The blonde saw the pain written all over wife’s face. “Here or the hospital?” Emma asked. Regina wasn’t fond of the hospital. “H-here.” Emma called Cora and her own mothers, Mal and Ingrid. The three women rushed to the house and the front door was unlocked for them. Cora understood the whole homebirth because she did the same for Regina. Safer and known surroundings.

All three women arrived at the same time and Cora led them upstairs after Lola greeted them quietly. Regina was in a thin black nightgown made of cotton and under a big blanket they agreed they would sacrifice for the birth of their child. Emma stripped the rest of blankets off and would use the top sheet to wrap their baby in. Regina knew this would be much harder than the first because Surprise Boy came earlier than this one. “M-mom,” Regina said. “Shh, darling. Focus on bringing your baby into the world,” Cora said. Regina nodded tiredly. Mal and Ingrid stayed out of the way, but wanted to offer help. “Emma, dear, what can we do to help?” Ingrid asked. Ingrid, a doctor in the Marines, served overseas twice and made sure her men and women were taken care of. She’s retired now, but sometimes is asked to give talks for different places. Mal, is a coffee shop owner, with her wife, here in Storybrooke. Dragon Brewery and everyone loves it. “I don’t know how to make her comfortable,” she said.

“You’re doing it,” Regina rasped out. Emma glowed with happiness knowing compliments would be followed by things Regina didn’t mean. Cora brought another pillow for Regina just as a contraction hit her and the younger brunette yelled, “Get this kid out of me!” Emma sat behind her wife and offered her hands after Regina leaned against her. “I’ll hurt your hands, Emma.” Emma kissed Regina’s neck. “I don’t care. All I care about is you and our baby.” Regina, hesitantly, took her wife’s hands and the contractions were closer. Five minutes apart. No insults from Regina, even as the time to push drew closer. Ingrid left to see if Lola needed outside and then came back after doing that so she could check Regina. “I’m going to put your legs up, okay?” Ingrid asked. “Okay,” Regina said.

Regina felt the sudden urge to scream. “Honey?” Cora asked. “I want to scream.” Ingrid smiled after she looked. “Fully dilated. Next contraction you can push.” Regina was relieved because the next contraction came rather quickly and she pushed hard. “She’s pushing, Mama,” Emma said when she felt her wife shift and slightly tighten her grip on her hands. Ingrid had pushed the blanket over Regina’s knees so she could watch and give encouragement. “Good Regina, good. Breathe. The head is out, love.” Regina breathed and leaned against Emma again, needing her. “I have you, Regina. Breathe,” Emma encouraged. Regina felt renewed confidence and pushed again. “Good Regina, come on push!” Ingrid said. Pressure relief came when Ingrid worked the shoulders out gently and Regina breathed again. “One more big push, come on Regina,” Ingrid asked. “I’m tired, I can’t.” Emma brushed her nose against Regina’s ear and it gave the energy Regina needed somehow and she pushed that last push needed.

The room filled with a quiet cry and Regina wasn’t sure she heard it. “She’s here. Your Valentine’s Day gift is here,” Ingrid said, holding a squirming baby girl in her arms. Mal assisted with clearing the nose and mouth out of any fluid, but Regina reached for the miracle daughter she gave birth to. “Gimme,” she said. For the Mayor of Storybrooke, she was allowed to make grabby hands and say “gimme” after a loss a year and a half ago and finally able to hold the gift of a lifetime, her daughter. Mal did the honors after Ingrid wrapped the sheet around the baby and Mal handed off the little one to the brunette. “She’s so tiny,” Regina finally said. Emma chuckled. “She’ll get big like us. It’ll be a long time, but she is our little Valentine, isn’t she?” Regina smiled. “She is our gift. I…we didn’t pick names,” Regina admitted. “Well, Valentine is out of the question because people would make fun of her for being born on the fourteenth. What about Miracle or Rey,” Emma offered. Regina smiled. “Miracle could be her middle name. I do like Rey. You?” Emma smiled. “Rey Miracle Mills,” Emma declared.

The name resonated with everyone and Regina felt whole again. This Valentine’s Day mended her broken heart after the little boy was so still in her arms in the yellow bug. Now, she could still hold that memory of him, but at least her heart was mended now Surprise Boy led to the Rainbow Baby, Rey. Regina allowed her tears to flow freely and she kissed her baby girl on her tiny nose. “Welcome to the world Rey. Happy birthday and Happy Valentine’s Day,” Regina said before her eyes closed. The last thing Regina felt was Emma’s arms wrapping around both their baby and herself, watching the family they created together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all to those who celebrate. I decided to create this because many have shown me and my works so much love these past months and I wanted to give back. I'm still working on my other works, obviously, but this little oneshot wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> 💜💜xx


End file.
